His Lost Love
by Crystal Kira1220
Summary: A chara bearer and a ghost hunter, now it was only natural that these two being never met. However, fate decreed they would. How you ask? Well, just read and find out. I do hope that you'll like it, and please do R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**His Lost Love**_

_**Summary:**_ Ikuto comes back to Japan with his father Aruto after four years of searching for him only to hear that his precious Amu has turned to the dark side and is now missing with her little sister Ami. Also, that all of the Guardians and Utau are using all of their power to find them. How and why did Amu join the dark side? What will Ikuto do? Will he find his precious Amu and make her see the light? Or will Amu and Ami remain hidden from the outside world? And at the same time a ghost hunter by the name of Kazuya Shibuya and his guardian Lin Koujo come back to Japan after being in England for a year as well. He plans to assemble his old team of ghost hunters and open his old buisness once again. That should be easy right? Wrong! His assistant Mai Taniyama is also missing! What has happened to her? Was she kidnapped? Has she moved somewhere else? Did she run away? Those answers will remain unanswered until the SPR of Japan introduce their boss and his guiardian to a group of teenagers?! Who are they? How do they know Mai?

_**Ages:**_ Amu, Mai, Masako, Rima, Tadase, and Nagihiko=16

Ami=8

Ikuto=21

Utau, Naru, and Yasu=18

Kukai, Lulu, and Crystal=17

Aruto=40

Souko=35

Yaya and Kairi=15

Rikka and Hikaru=13

John=20

Lin, Madoka, Monk, and Ayako=22

_**I do not own Shugo Chara or Ghost Hunt. However, I do own "Crystal Kira," she is my occ. Please don't take her from me. Also, I could no have written this story with out the endless help and encouragement of AmutoDevilCat. So, a very big "THANK YOU!" to her. Please stick with me on this, you will understand it after a few chapters.**_

_**Please don't forget to R&R! On with the story!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Normal Pov**_

__Two identical men with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes walk into the Japan Airlines airport in Tokyo Japan after the plane they were on landed. They both had violin cases strapped to their backs and the younger of the two had a golden key with four heart-shaped diamonds on top in the form of a clover around his neck in a gold chain. Above that was his black choker with a silver cross on the end. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black hooded leather jacket over it, blue skinny jeans that aren't too skinny, and black converse. This young man is known as Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and the older man next to him is his father Aruto Tsukiyomi. He wears a semi-tight thin sweater with black dress pants and black dress shoes as well.

"Ikuto!" a young female voice said, claiming the attention of both men once they were out of the building. This voice belonged to the famous Utau Hoshina or Utau Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's little sister. She is now 18 years old and has grown up a little bit from the 14 year old she used to be. She grew in many ways physically, she's now 5ft 6, her hair has grown to floor length when down, and she has a great hourglass figure. Since she's famous she must wear a disguise, it consists of a pair of very dark sunglasses and an oversized black cheakered hat to hide her long blond hair and violet eyes. The rest of her outfit is a white strapless summer dress that goes just above her knees with a red belt below her breasts and a pair of black opened toed wedges.

"Aruto? Is that you?" a woman asked while walking towards them. They both recognized her as the mother of Ikuto and Utau her name is Souko Tsukiyomi, the wife of Aruto. She's who Utau's blond hair and violet eyes comes from. She walked towards them gracefully, and as she got closer to them they noticed that she was wearing an oversized summer hat with a simple floor lengthed white dress.

"Souko?" Aruto whispered as he started walking towards her. They stopped in front of each other only about an inch apart, they gazed in each other's eyes lovingly for what seemed like an eternity. Then Souko broke the staring contest by suddenly kissing Aruto on the lips, he was shocked for a second before kissing her back. Their kids looked at the scene with a small smile on their faces, this went on for almost a minute until a very loud voice broke it.

"UTAU!" that voice belonged to none other than Kukai Souma. "Over here Kukai!" Utau replied while turning around waving her hands in the air. The family saw Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Rika, Hikaru, Rima, Tadase, and even Lulu running towards them. When they stopped in front of them Ikuto looked in the crowds behind the group looking for his beloved Amu smirking, thinking that she was too slow to keep up with them. But after over a minute of looking for her, he doesn't see her come running.

Ikuto looked at his sister with worry and asked, "Utau, where is Amu?" Upon hearing this question the Guardians, with Lulu and Utau, looked at each other clearly worried about this question. While Utau looked at her brother with saddened eyes, the rest looked anywhere but Ikuto. He noticed this but paid it no head, he just looked at Utau expectantly, waiting for the answer.

"S-she's missing," on the outside Ikuto looked unfased, but his eyes told them otherwize, he was actually freaking out with these questions replaying in his head. "What?! What happened to her? Where is she?" Ikuto thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Crystal Kira1220:**_ **Ok people. This is not an update on the story because I lost ALL of the memory on my computer! This totally sucks because I was going to finish Chapter 2 of **_**His Lost Love**_**!**__**Therefore, now I have to start over again! Ugh! Therefore, now I beg you all to hang on and please be patient with me. Again, I AM SOOOOO VERY SORRY ABOUT THIS! **


End file.
